


Jump Scares (Pietro x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horror movies don't settle well with you. Thank God you have someone to cuddle you to!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump Scares (Pietro x Reader)

Jump Scares (Pietro x Reader)

"Why me? Why me? Why me?" you mumbled, taking your seat beside Pietro and Clint on the couch as Tony's horror movie night was about to commence. 

"Are you guys ready for this?" Tony asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he looked at you directly. 

"No," you immediately protested. You hated horror movies with a passion; they gave you the worst of nightmares, leaving you with many sleepless nights with one eye open as you lay in bed. 

"Tough luck, (y/n)," he smirked, disregarding your comment and popping in the movie. Taking the empty seat on the couch, he looked at the rest of the Avengers and in a creepy voice said, "Let the movie begin."

As the night drew on, you were in total hell; not even twenty minutes into the film you were already in freak out mode. Your palms were beginning to shake as you watched the girl on the TV walking into the bedroom, without turning on the lights, and asking if someone was there. As the killer started to walk out from behind the door, his next victim screamed before meeting her scripted fate. You, however, jump in your seat and clutched the closet person next to you, which happened to be the white-hair speedster of the Avengers, Pietro Maximoff aka Quicksilver. Always light on his feet, he was quick to make jokes but also had a soft spot which melted your heart and made you fall head over heels for him.

"S-sorry," you began to apologize, flustered that of the two people you could have grabbed, it had to be him as you let go of his arm, putting hers on her lap as she looked away, "I j-just freaked out."

"It's fine," he scoffed it off as if it was nothing though in reality, it meant the world to him as he could help but find your adorable, sweet nature rather charming, similar to his own yet opposite, the perfect match. He stopped focusing on the movie as his thoughts wander over to you. Yet the object of this mind was more enthralled on the movie, scaring her more and more as the film moved on until the credits rolled.

"Thank God that's over," you sighed with relief, thankful that the torture was over as you were the first to get up, rubbing the goose bumps on your arms as you made your way towards the door. 

"Well night Avengers," Tony yawned as he got up, waving his companions good bye as he walked pass you, whispering in your ear before he left to his room, "Sweet dreams."

 

~Nightmare Time-skip~

 

"No . . . Get away . . . Please . . ." you murmured in your sleep as the movie had left a worst imprint on you then you had imagined, leaving you restless as you broke out into a night sweat. As you fell deeper and deeper into the darkness, a sudden noise roused you from your slumber, causing you to jerk up.

"Who's there?" You asked as your eyes began to adjust to the blackness yet you saw nothing there, "Hello? Tony if this is you, it isn't funny."

Maybe the paranoia was getting to you as you wrapped yourself around your blanket, hoping to God it would keep you safe before a gust of wind passed you and you heard and felt a familiar figure sit beside to you. 

"(y/n)?" Pietro whispered, his bleached locks and kind eyes showing up in the darkness as he placed a warm hand on your tense shoulder.

"Oh, it's just you," you gave a huge sigh of relief, relaxing under his touch, "What are you doing here?"

"You were screaming in your sleep," he stated, darting over as fast as he could when he here you cry.

"Oh sorry," you mumbled, wiping your face as a sudden blush crept across your face, "I didn't mean to wake you up." 

"It happens," he chuckled, trying to make the best of the situation for you as he wrapped an arm around you, rubbing it gently, "So that's why you never like scary movie night, isn't it?"

"Yeah," you giggled back, finding it soothing to talk to someone about it with fear of judgment, even more so that it was Pietro, "They just scare the crap out of me."

"I can see why," he joked, seeing the sweat that formed on your brow and that stained your clothes when you were deep in your nightmares.

Perhaps it was your fears or your feelings for the mutant getting the better of you but you decided to put in a simple request, looking away as you mumbled under your breath. "H-hey Pietro, can you st-tay with me tonight?"

"Of course," Pietro's blue eyes lit up as he was quick as always to answer back, letting go of you as you laid back down in bed, giving him some room as he laid next to you, smiling as the heat rose on his own face.

"Good night, Pietro," you mused as you closed your eyes, growing less scared as you whispered one last thing under your breath, "I love you."

"What was that?" he whispered back, shutting his own eyes as wrapped the blanket around the pair of you.

"N-nothing," you stuttered back before you felt his arms pull you closer to him, feeling the warm radiate off his chest as you blushed harder before tilting your head back up at him, opening your eyes.

"Good night, (y/n)," he chimed back, opening one eye as he leaned a little closer, "By the way . . ."

"Hmm-" You couldn't began to ask as his lips barely brushed by yours before he finally connected them, kissing you but only for a brief moment as he looked at you dreamily, snuggling you close to his body before he fell asleep alongside you.

"I love you too, (y/n)."

 

~Epilogue~

 

Tony was making his way to your room, ladle and pot in hand as he opened the door, still seeing a figure in bed.

"Excellent, still asleep," he mused before he walked in closer, finding a rather pleasant surprise as he saw you and Pietro cuddled up together, his smirk growing brighter, "Even better, two for the price of one."

"Three, two, on-" he began as he counted down, lifting the pot to bang you two awake before he was stopped but not by his free will, "What the-"

"Don't you dare scare those two," Wanda whispered as she held up her hands, using her powers to stop him and prevent disaster, not only for the couple but for him as well. 

"And if I do?" he retorted, raising an eyebrow at the fellow Avenger.

"I'll throw you out of the tower right now." Wanda wasn't one to kid as he started to jerk his arms up, making him understand he weight of her words.

"Fine," he grumbled as he was taken down, Wanda taking the pot and ladle from him as she left the genius to himself before his namesake shined through, "Hey Jarvis, take pictures of (y/n) and Pietro and send them to the others."

"Sending now, sir," the A.I. replied as Tony looked at the comfy couple before taking his leave.

"See you at breakfast, lovebirds."


End file.
